fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jafar's Profit For The Day
The next day, Jafar returned home from his shop, very happy for a successful day. He whooped as he launched his snake staff in the air and caught it. He walked in through the front doors, and exclaimed, "I'm incredible! I'm terrific!" he turned to Amir, who was on the couch. "Amir, parchment, and ink in the kitchen!" He made a laugh of triumph. "Did we sell some carriages today, honeydew?" asked Sadria, who had a bowl of fruit and a goblet of wine in her hands. "We did!" They both kissed full on the lips and Jafar took the glass of wine in his hand. "Does that mean I can get that new TV?" "Yes!" Jafar then turned to Amir, who grabbed a roll of parchment, a long feather quill, and a bottle of ink. "Son," Jafar began telling him, "One day, you are going to have to earn your own living. I think it is time you learned about our family's business. Sit down. Write this down." Amir sat down as Jafar put his wine glass down on the rarely used table, Sadria put the fruit bowl on the table, grabbed her own wine glass, and a deck of playing cards and put them on the table to play solitaire while listening to her husband talk business. Zinnia sat silently, reading a book. She looked at them for a short period of time, then returned to her book. She felt envy. "All right." Jafar continued to Amir, "The first coach your brilliant father sold cost 160 dirhams. I sold it for 608 dirhams." Sadria smiled at this payment. The second one cost 262 dirhams." "Mm-hmm," Sadria said, to show she was listening. "I sold it for 1,169 dirhams." Jafar chuckled, seeing how he was getting excited. "Wait, dad! You're going to fast!" Amir interrupted as he attempted to write everything out. "Just write." Amir went back to writing. Without waiting for his son to catch up, Jafar continued with his rant. "The third cost 38 dirhams. I sold it for 499 dirhams, And the fourth cost 550 dirhams. I sold it for 3,839 big Arabian boffos!" "Oh, Jafar!" Sadria reached out to her husband and kissed him. Jafar smiled and then turned to his eldest, "What was my profit for today?" Amir, who was still behind because Jafar still spoke too fast for him to keep up, asked, "Can you repeat the last one? I didn't-" Zinnia interrupted with the answer of "5,105 dirhams." Silence filled the entire room. Everyone looked at Zinnia, absolutely puzzled. Zinnia noticed the disbelief in his family's eyes. She told them, "Check it if you don't believe me." The three others checked the paper that Jafar had in his hand, wondering if the girl was right. In shock, they found the youngest was in fact correct. Instead of praising the girl for her genius, Jafar was furious at the youngest and decided to unfairly berate her. "You're a little cheat, you saw the paper!" "From all the way over here?!" Zinnia was insulted. Her brother was right next to the paper and couldn't see the answer, so how could she from across the table? Jafar glared at the child, as he thought Zinnia had just defied him. "Are you being smart with me?" Jafar walked over while the other two members of the family glared at the girl from their seats. "If you are being smart with me, young lady, you will be punished." "Punished for being smart?" Zinnia was getting angry herself. "For being a smart aleck." Jafar stared down at the girl and pointed his finger at him. "When a person is bad, that person needs to be taught a lesson." "Person?" Zinnia replied. Suddenly, ideas were clicking in Zinnia's mind as she processed this new information. "Get up." He grabbed Zinnia by her arm and dragged the girl to her room while leaving the library book on the table. Jafar had unintentionally given his daughter the first practical advice she could use. Zinnia thought about this advice all night as she came up with a plan. Jafar had meant to say When a '''child' is bad'', instead he said, When a '''person' is bad''. and thereby introduced a revolutionary idea that children could punish their parents. Only when they deserved it of course. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes